5 pasos para enamorarte de Yata Misaki
by RadioactiveButterflyx
Summary: ¿Acaso este chico no entiende que prefiero estar solo? Nunca he necesitado compañía o hablar con alguien, siempre eh estado solo y estoy acostumbrado a ello, no creo poder cambiarlo, pero ¿Quien es ese tal Yata y porque fue tan amable conmigo? Pesimo Summary, pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Primer paso:Conoce a Yata Misaki

**Este es mi primer fic espero les guste, porfavor dejen reviews o me deprimiré y no escribiré nada, cosa que me paso con mi anterior fic de Free! Asi que sin nada más que decir, a leer...**

Los 5 pasos para enamorarte de Yata Misaki

Primer paso: Conoce a Yata Misaki.

1 am

-¿Acaso este chico no entiende que prefiero estar solo? Nunca he necesitado compañía o hablar con alguien, siempre eh estado solo y estoy acostumbrado a ello, no creo poder cambiarlo, pero ¿Quien es ese tal Yata y porque fue tan amable conmigo? Mejor investigo, parece una buena persona ya que se acerco a hablarme, cosa que nadie antes había hecho.- Dijo con un toque de tristeza mientras se levantaba a buscar su laptop-

2 am

-Llevo una hora investigando y nada que encuentro a Yata, ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, sólo quiero conocer a la primera persona que se llegó a interesar en mi, que intentó acompañarme en mi soledad.

3am

-Enserio, se que ese chico estudia aquí, no puede haber aparecido así como así, y luego irse a una dimensión desconocida y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, creo que mejor me voy a dormir e investigo mejor mañana para tener mi mente con un rango superior al de un maní.-  
-¿Fushimi-senpai podría dejar de hablar solo? Estoy intentando dormir pero usted solo habla de Yata.- Se quejó su compañero de habitación  
-Gomen Nowaki-kun, oye y solo por preguntar, ¿Conoces a ese tal Yata?- Contestó algo (MUY) cansado.  
-Eh si, he oído hablar de el, todas las chicas dicen que es muy lindo pero que no habla con nadie, sólo se sienta como una rata muerta a oír clases. - Dijo mientras cambiaba el lado de su almohada para seguir durmiendo.  
-Muchas gracias Nowaki, eso me ayuda mucho. - Diciendo lo último en un susurro casi inaudible-  
-De nada Fushimi-sempai, pero ahora si me disculpa, quiero descansar un poco.- Bostezó acostándose de nuevo en su cama.  
-Bueno creo que yo también debería descansar.-

Ese mismo día en la mañana, exactamente a las 8:00 am.

RING RING RING.

-Agg este despertador! Un día lo tiraré por la ventana. - Decia un somnoliento Y nada alegre Saruhiko.  
-Pero sin el nunca llegaríamos temprano a clase sempai - Dijo Nowaki mientras preparaba algo de cereal para ambos.  
-Es cierto, pero es que es tan molesto! ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar tan temprano en la mañana? Yo amo estudiar y salir de mi aburrida rutina, pero odio levantarme temprano-  
-Todos los odiamos, pero hay que levantarnos temprano, no queda de otra, ademas, si se hubiera acostado temprano no estaría así. -  
-Si ok, bueno adiós, quiero ir a la biblioteca a ver si encuentro algún libro interesante.-  
-Adiós sempai. - Contesto mientras se despedía con la mano y empezaba a comer su cereal casi durmiéndose sobre el tazón.

Saru POV

-Me encontraba en la biblioteca revisando todas las estanterías buscando un libro pero en verdad mi mente esta distraída en otra cosa, bueno no exactamente en una cosa, si no en una persona, exactamente Yata, solo se su apellido y eso me exaspera enserio quiero conocer a esa persona. - *Suspiro*  
-Hola Fushimi-chan.  
-Un momento... Esa voz me suena familiar, no es YATA!? -Pensó- Eh hola Yata-chan no? -Respondió intentando sonar desinteresado-  
-Si Yata, Yata Misaki, pero no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.- Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.  
-¿Por que no? Si es un lindo nombre.-_ Y al fin se su nombre, su hermoso nombre..._  
-Porque es muy femenino, simplemente no me gusta. -Dijo haciendo puchero.  
-Bueno, ¿que esperas paras sentarte? O ¿ya te vas?. -Diciendo lo último con un deje de tristeza y decepción.  
-No no, si vine a acompañarte de hecho.  
-Ah ok, y te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-Claro dime, aunque me acabas de hacer una.  
-Si jaja, bueno disculpa que suene tan grosero pero ¿Por qué te preocupas en hablar conmigo?  
-No lo sé, simplemente te vi tan solo que quise hacerte compañía.  
-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, aunque la verdad es que me gusta estar solo, en compañía de mis libros.  
-Vamos, yo digo lo mismo, pero ambos sabemos que no es asi, sólo queremos aparentar que somos fuertes y no nos importa estar solitarios, pero de hecho nos duele muchísimo estar solos, y sólo necesitamos que alguien se digne a intentar destruir nuestros muros.  
-Woa, al fin alguien que me entiende.- Bueno, creo que deberíamos conocernos un poco si queremos distraernos y no solo mirarnos las caras como idiotas no?  
-Si ok, bueno tu empieza.  
-Veamos... Me llamo Fushimi Saruhiko, amo leer, mi apartamento lo comparto con Nowaki un gran amigo mío y es un año menor que yo, de hecho creo que el es mi único amigo, tengo 16 años, y mi cumpleaños es el 7 de noviembre y soy signo Escorpio.-Te toca.  
-Ok, Mi nombre es Yata Misaki, me gusta andar en skate, en mi apartamento estoy yo solo ya que mi compañero se transfirió a mitad de año, tengo 16 años al igual que tú, mi cumpleaños es el 20 de julio, soy signo cáncer y soy un total fanático de los videojuegos. - *Piensa un poco* - Si, creo que eso es todo, no soy una persona muy interesante.  
-De hecho a mi si me parece interesante, algún día podríamos juntarnos en mi apartamento a jugar videojuegos, ¿te parece?  
-Me parece genial esa idea.  
-¿Y cuál es tu videojuego favorito?- Estoy intentando conocer lo mas que pueda de el, parece alguien tan adorable. *pensé*  
-Me gusta mucho GTA y todos los de Silent hill. - Y a ti?  
-Me encantan esos dos! Pero mi favorito es Silent hill 4: The room.  
-Terror... Y ¿te gustan las películas de terror?  
-AMO las películas de terror más las que son gore.  
-Bueno, al parecer tenemos los mismos gustos, debemos ser almas gemelas o algo así. -Dijo con un MUY notable sonrojo luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
*Suena el timbre para entrar a clases*  
-Eh... *Algo incomodo* - Adiós Yata-chan! - Dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras metía el libro que había tomado pero no leído en su mochila.  
-Adiós Fushimi-chan -Dijo despidiéndose igual pero con un sonrojo mas fuerte, si es que era posible.

*Horas después en el apartamento de Saruhiko*

-Ahora se algunas cosas sobre el, tenemos cosas en común y el es tan tierno cuando se sonroja, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana y hablar con el otra vez.- Decia un Saru muy feliz.  
-Saru ya cálmate pareces una adolescente enamorada, te juro que puedo ver corazones en tus ojos. -Se quejó Nowaki ya harto del comportamiento de su sempai.  
-Enamorada? jaja que cosas dices Nowaki... No puedo estar enamorado si nos acabamos de conocer.  
-Como digas...

**Disculpen que sea corto, es que como es el primer cap no lo quise ni pude hacer tan largo:/ Los próximos si serán más largos, lo prometo:3 Y díganme, les gusto? Dejen reviews porfa:3 **


	2. Segundo paso:Aprende los defectos y cua

**Holi! Disculpen la tardanza y si tiene algunos errores, es que lo termine a media noche y ni yo misma sabia lo que escribía. Ahora sin nada más a leer:3 **

Los 5 pasos para enamorarte de Yata Misaki.

Segundo paso: Aprende los defectos y cualidades de Yata Misaki.

Saru POV

-No puedo conciliar el sueño, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana, volver a hablar con el, volver a estar con el, o siquiera solo volver a mirarlo, es tan perfecto... Ya llevo una semana asi, nos hemos conocido bastante y estamos empezando a ser algo cercanos aunque todavía no tanto como yo desearía, al parecer soy su único amigo y eso me desconcierta un poco, el es una persona tan alegre y especial, apuesto a que no debe tener ningún defecto.-Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos mientras miraba las paredes de mi habitación como si fueran de lo más interesantes.

-Sempai, ¿me podría ayudar con esta tarea? Por favor. -Dijo Nowaki del cual juro me acabo de dar cuenta de que estaba despierto.  
-Eh claro, ¿Qué necesitas?  
-Solo quiero que me de su opinión de una frase que hice para mi tarea de Literatura, no estoy muy seguro de si quedó bien. - Respondió algo deprimido y cansado.  
-Ok, a ver muéstramela.  
-La tengo en un papel ten sempai. -Dijo mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel que parecía haber sido arrancado de una hoja de cuaderno.  
-Ajam... - Empezé a leer lo que decía.

Cuando alguien esta enamorado, nunca se da cuenta de los errores o defectos que tenga la otra persona.

-Ehm, me parece bien aunque, ¿Tu crees que eso sea cierto?  
-Si, es totalmente cierto, recuerdo cuando estaba enamorado de una chica un año mayor que yo, nunca habia hablado con ella y ya me encontraba locamente enamorado, para mi ella era la chica perfecta y no tenia ningún defecto, pero luego un amigo me la presento y me di cuenta de que era muy odiosa y tenia pesimo carácter, instantáneamente después de eso me olvide de ella y nunca más deje llevarme por las apariencias. ¿A usted nunca le ha pasado sempai? - Respondió con un sentimiento de nostalgia.  
-Creo que no, ya que nunca me he enamorado.  
-Eso es imposible! Todos hemos llegado a amar a alguien, así sea a primera vista.  
-Pues yo no, nunca necesité el amor y nunca lo necesitaré.  
-Como diga sempai, ya lo quiero ver enamorado.  
-Tsk Pues quédate esperando sentado, porque nunca pasará. -Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.  
-Ok... Volviendo a la tarea, ¿Le parece bien la frase?  
-Eh si, buenas noches Nowaki, ya me está dando un poco de sueño y mañana debemos ir a clases otra vez. -Dije soltando un gran bostezo, enserio me encontraba cansado, si, cansado de pensar en Misaki, me contradijo mi mente.  
-Buenas noches sempai, dulces sueños... Con Yata-san. - Diciendo en voz muy baja lo último, deseando que su compañero no le hubiera escuchado.  
-ZzzzzzzZzzzzZzzzzz  
-¿Tan rapido ser durmió? Debe de estar muy cansado, mejor lo dejo dormir. -Pensó mientras guardaba sus útiles y se acomodaba en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente...  
*Suena la alarma*

-Tsk, odio las mañanas. -Decía demasiado alegre Saru.  
-No te vayas a desmayar de la felicidad. -Dijo Nowaki algo irritado por la actitud de su compañero todas las mañanas.  
-Nowaki, ¿Pusiste a cocinar algo? - Dijo mientras sentía un olor a quemado.  
-Etto... -se puso a pensar- Eh si ahora que lo recuerdo puse a cocinar unos huevos y tocino hace como... -Mira el reloj de pared en la sala- UNA HORA! - Gritó mientras corría a la cocina con un trapo, preparado para apagar el "incendio".  
-NOWAKI! Un día moriremos por tu culpa! Aunque no estoy seguro de que, si de Intoxicación o por un incendio. -Dijo Saru mientras se ponía la mano en la frente y caminaba hacia la cocina.  
-Saruhiko! No seas tan exagerado.  
-Tsk no estoy siendo exagerado, sólo digo lo que pienso. Ah y por cierto, deberias darte una ducha, que ya pareces salchicha asada. - Bueno adiós que quiero llegar temprano a la escuela. -Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano.  
-Adiós Fushimi-sempai... Si, creo que debería darme una ducha. -Dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y parecía un carbón andante ya que estaba lleno de cenizas.

En clases, específicamente en clases de Matemáticas se encontraba un Saruhiko sumido en sus pensamientos mirando su lápiz como si fuera de lo más interesante.  
-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Nowaki, enserio el amor hace que no nos demos cuenta de los defectos de quien amamos... ¿Por qué últimamente pienso tanto en Misaki? ¿Será que me gusta? No no lo creo, solo somos amigos, pero para estar seguro, haré una lista con los defectos y cualidades de Misaki.  
*Suena el timbre de salida de clases*

-AL FIN VIERNES! -Dijo muy alegre Saruhiko, se nota que ama demasiado la escuela.  
-Lo malo de los viernes es que los profesores ponen tarea como para un mes, y debemos hacer toda esa tarea en DOS DÍAS.  
-Si, esos profesores creen que somos robots o algo asi...  
-O ELLOS SON LOS ROBOTS Y QUIEREN DOMINAR EL MUNDO! -Gritó Nowaki mientras salía corriendo a un lugar desconocido.  
Tsk esa última clase si que estuvo aburrida. -Se quejaba Saruhiko mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca, su lugar favorito.  
-Eh Saru! - Le llamaba Misaki.  
-Hola Misaki - Le saludó Saru.  
-Etto... Te quería preguntar si te gustaría ir a mi departamento a jugar unos videojuegos y si quieres bueno... Tu sabes podrías quedarte a dormir, claro si quieres. -Dijo algo nervioso y con un notable sonrojo Misaki.  
-Eh claro Misaki, me encantaría pero primero ¿Me podrias acompañar a mi departamento? Quiero buscar mi ropa y algunos videojuegos. -Dijo muy feliz Saru de por fin poder estar más tiempo fuera de clases con su amigo.  
-Si sí claro ¿Vamos ya?  
-Si, vamos.

En el departamento de Saru

Misaki se encontraba revisando los videojuegos que tenia Saru para decidirse por cuales jugarían, pero al tener gustos tan similares le fue dificil decidirse por uno ya que los amaba todos,mal final escogió de los cuales habían hablado cuando se conocieron GTA V y Silent hill 4: the room.

-Eh Misaki! ¿Quieres que lleve algunas películas también?  
-Si claro.  
-¿De qué tipo te gustan?  
-Eh me gusta cualquiera que no sea de romance o drama, odio a la gente pegada como chicle y a los chillones que lloran por todo.

Defecto de Yata Misaki: Odia el romance, por ende, odia ser romántico.

-Ok, entonces escogeré una de comedia, una de acción y una de terror. -Dijo mientras empezaba su lista con las cualidades y defectos de Misaki y se guardaba su pequeña en su bolso, ya que presentía que esa noche iba a conocer muchisimo mejor a su amigo.  
-Buenísimo Saru! ¿Podríamos pasar por la tienda a comprar algunas palomitas de microondas y dulces?  
-Si claro, siempre es bueno comer mientras se ve una película.  
-No, siempre es bueno COMER, no importa la situación.

Cualidad de Yata Misaki: Ama comer tanto como yo.

-Fushimi-sempai, ¿Está en casa? -Preguntaba su kohai.  
-Si Nowaki-kun! Estoy en mi habitación juntó con Misaki.  
-Eh ok. -Respondió mientras se encaminaba a la habitación para hablar con el culpable de la falta de sueño de su sempai. -Hola, Yata-san no? - Dijo mientras miraba a Misaki y le extendía la mano.  
-Si, tu eres Takatsuki-san nee?  
-Si, pero puede decirme Nowaki si gusta.  
-Y tu puedes quitar el sempai si deseas.  
-De hecho me incómoda un poco no decirle sempai, al igual que con Fushimi-sempai.  
-Como quieras Nowaki-kun.  
-Bueno, ya terminé de alistar todo lo que voy a llevar. Nowaki, disculpa que no te haya avisado antes, pero esta noche me quedaré en el departamento de Misaki.  
-No hay problema sempai, Adiós! -Dijo mientras los acompañaba a ambos a la puerta.  
-Y porfavor intenta no quemar la casa. - Dijo Saruhiko algo preocupado.  
-Tranquilo, no lo haré lo prometo.  
-Ok, eso espero, sólo quiero tener departamento para cuando vuelva, adiós Nowaki.  
-Adiós Nowaki-kun, espero nos podamos volver a ver en otro momento. - Dijo Misaki.  
-Adiós chicos! Igualmente Yata-sempai, un gusto conocerle.

Yata y Saru se encaminaron a la tienda del lugar y entraron.

-Me encontraba viendo por los estantes cuando sin ninguna razón llegue al pasillo de las cosas de cuidado femenino, y bueno fue algo incómodo para mi pero lo raro no fue eso, si no que cuando iba saliendo del pasillo y ya me encontraba en el pasillo de los helados dos chicas se me acercaron.  
-Hay pero que chico tan tierno! - Dijo una de las chicas.  
-Sii! Se ve que es un amor, pero mira que vino a buscar unas cosas que de seguro son para su novia! Kyaaa! - Dijo la otra mientras pasaba el espacio personal de Misaki.  
-Etto... -Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso.  
-Y dime ¿Tienes novia? Por qué si no es así yo amaría serlo. - Dijo la primera con corazones en sus ojos.  
-Etto... - Era lo único que conseguía decir, estaba muy nervioso e incómodo.  
Saruhiko, que miraba esa escena con mucha fascinación al ver a su amigo tan incómodo y con tan hermoso sonrojo, pero luego de un rato de ver como acosaban a Misaki decidió acudir al rescate.  
-Misaki! Ya encontré todo lo que hay que llevar! Vamos al departamento que se esta haciendo de noche. - Llegó el héroe de Misaki al rescate.  
-Etto adiós chicas... -Dijo feliz Misaki de que Saru le hubiera sacado de esa situación tan incómoda para el mientras salían de la tienda.  
-Eh Misaki ¿Por qué te costó tanto hablar con esas chicas?  
-Bueno... Es que me avergüenza hablar con mujeres, no tengo idea de porque, supongo que es porque soy muy tímido. -Dijo muy apenado.

Defecto de Yata Misaki: Es muy tímido y se avergüenza fácilmente.

-Eso es raro, pero lindo.  
-Eh... -Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Cualidad de Yata Misaki: Se ve muy lindo cuando se sonroja.

*En el departamento de Misaki*  
-Bueno, bienvenido a mi departamento, disculpa el desorden.  
-No esta tan desordenado. -Dijo Saruhiko mientras miraba el departamento.  
-Puedes pasar a mi habitación, hay una cama extra, ahí dormirás tu, acomoda tus cosas mientras yo preparo las palomitas. - Dijo mientras señalaba el fondo del pasillo.  
-Ok, voy. -Dijo Saru mientras se encaminaba hacia allí.  
Tiempo después los dos se encontraban viendo una película, de lo mas tranquilos.  
-Nee Saru... Sabes... Te quiero, y me gusta ser tu amigo. -Dijo tartamudeando y sonrojando se.  
-Yo tambien te quiero Misaki, y me encanta ser tu amigo, eres muy divertido y una gran persona.

Defecto de Yata Misaki: Le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hace, se ve muy tierno.

Horas después los dos se encontraban acostados en sus respectivas camas charlando sobre cosas estúpidas, pero de lo que Misaki no se había dado cuenta era de que Saru estaba escribiendo en una libreta, pero de pronto a Saru se le cayó la libreta haciendo un ruido, haciendo que Misaki encendiera la lámpara.

-¿Saru y esa libreta? Veamos... - Dijo mientras la empezaba a leer.  
-No Misaki! - Dijo demaciado tarde...  
-SARUHIKOOO! -Gritó con una voz de ultratumba que hizo retumbar a todo el departamento.  
-Misaki no es lo que crees. - Dijo Saru temblando de miedo ya que no conocía ese lado de Misaki.  
-NO ES LO QUE CREO!? ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO UNA LISTA SOBRE MIS DEFECTOS Y CUALIDADES Y TIENES MÁS DEFECTOS! ME LAS PAGARAS SARUHIKO!  
-Uff, así que solo te molestaste por eso.  
-¿QUÉ SÓLO ME MOLESTE POR ESO? YA VERÁS SARUHIKO FUSHIMI! HASTA LOS NIESTOS DE TUS NIETOS RECORDARÁN ESTE MOMENTO!

Defecto de Yata Misaki: Es muy irritable.

-Definitivamente esta será una larga noche... - Pensó Saruhiko mientras intentaba huir y al mismo tiempo esquivar los proyectiles que le lanzaba Misaki.

**y fin... Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews porfis! Y si tienen algunas criticas no duden en decírmelas, claro, críticas constructivas. ya chau! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar. **


End file.
